SCP-076
] Summary SCP-076 consists of two components: a stone cube (SCP-076-1) and a humanoid entity contained within (SCP-076-2). SCP-076-1 is a 3 m cube made of black speckled metamorphic stone. All surfaces outside and within SCP-076-1 are covered in deeply engraved patterns corresponding to no known civilizations. Radioisotope analysis indicates that the object is approximately ten thousand (10,000) years old. A door is located on one side, sealed with a lock 0.5 m in width, surrounded by twenty (20) smaller locks in a circular pattern. As of yet, none of the keys have been found, making the door impossible to lock once closed. Interior temperature is approximately 93 Kelvin, and cannot be altered by any means, internal or external. Directly in the center of the room is a 2.13 m tall stone coffin, held in place and sealed shut by several chains of unknown make and substance, which are attached to the inner corners of SCP-076-1. SCP-076-2 resembles a lean Semitic human male in his late twenties. Hair is black, and eyes are gray, skin tone olive. Subject is 1.96 m in height and 81.65 kg in weight. Numerous tattoos depicting arcane and occult iconography are present all over the body (mostly in the form of leering demonic faces) and ranges from subtle to openly ostentatious. Subject, when encased inside SCP-076-1, is technically dead. However, occasionally SCP-076-2 will awaken, effectively "reanimating", complete with all vital processes needed to sustain a living human being. Subject will then attempt to leave SCP-076-1. If successful, subject will enter a trance state and seek out the nearest human being, ignoring all other living things in the process. Upon coming into contact with living humans, SCP-076-2 will enter a rage state in which it attempts to engage and kill all human beings encountered. To date, only the subject's death has been shown to be effective in ending these rampages. Terminating SCP-076-2 is often problematic due to its significant physical abilities. Subject has superhuman strength and speed, and although not invulnerable, has shown a remarkable ability to ignore pain and shock, pressing on despite what would be debilitating wounds in normal humans. Upon death, SCP-076-2's remains will putrefy rapidly, until reduced to dust. SCP-076-1 and the coffin within will then slam shut with great force, and the lock will rotate, sealing it shut. SCP-076-2 will then reform within the coffin, a process taking anywhere from six hours to twenty-five years. What posthumous analysis of SCP-076-2 exists shows that it has a internal system highly different from our own. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | High 8-C, 2-A via the Thorn | 1-B, Higher via the Flood Name: SCP-076, "Able" | Hevel, Ab-Leshal, The Butcher of the West, The First Sword of Daevon, Protector and Shield of the People of the Valley, The Great Traitor, Breaker of the Bronze God Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Genderless | Male Age: Older than time | Late 20's physically, older than time chronologically | Older than creation Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Entity, Son of Adam and Hawwah, Former Protector and Champion of the People of the Two Trees Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, High resistance to pain, Resistance to Age Manipulation (Was unaffected by an SCP that aged humans to death in minutes), Can summon weapons from a pocket dimension, Skilled swordsman, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat (Specifically Krav Maga, though he knows multiple forms of martial arts not recorded on Earth), Berserk Mode, Regeneration (Low-Godly, though this takes anywhere from 6 hours to 25 years and thus would not be combat applicable), Space-Time Manipulation (With the Thorn and the Flood), Energy and Life Absorption (With the Thorn) Attack Potency: Unknown (Incapable of attacking) | Large Building level (Can bring down a reinforced steel door within 4 minutes of continuous assault, Shattered a mans jaw with a foam sword, Dealt serious damage to SCP-682), Multiverse level+ via the Thorn (The Thorn is capable of causing a ZK-Class Reality Failure Scenario, resulting in the destruction of every universe in the multiverse, of which there are infinite, as well as a TK-Class Broken Timeline Scenario by resetting the timelines of the multiverse. Able's blades are also made of the same substance as the Thorn, implying they are drawn from the same source as The Thorn or The Thorn itself.) | Hyperverse level (Absorbed power from the Scarlet King, transforming him into a powerful, bloodthirsty monster, Fought alongside the King's army of Leviathans in a battle that resulted in Mekhane being shattered, Nahash the Serpent fleeing to The Library in terror, and the Tree of Knowledge being damaged, Defeated Moloch, a Lower Elder God in service to the Scarlet King, in combat), Higher via the Flood (Reset time on a full multiversal scale to prevent the Scarlet King from being unleashed in the first place) Speed: Subhuman (Incapable of moving) | Superhuman (Ran 64 meters under three seconds) with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Was able to swat handgun and assault rifle-caliber bullets out of the air with a length of steel rebar, several of his training regiments while part of Pandora's Box included him facing groups of soldiers using live ammunition while he only wielded a foam training sword, and he was never injured once), Massively FTL+ Attack Speed with the Thorn (Stretched deep into space and absorbed all light and life in the entire universe in seconds) | Immeasurable (Kept up with Mekhane, Moloch, and the Leviathans) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Superhuman (Can easily wield weapons as large as himself) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | Large Building Class | Hyperversal Durability: City level (Survived the detonation of a warhead that destroyed the whole site in which it was contained) | Large Building level (Survived being shot on the head several times with .50 BMG rounds, Survived continuous fire from multiple heavy machine guns, Took numerous hits from SCP-682) | Hyperverse level Stamina: Superhuman (Able to kill several people without stopping or slowing down, Can continue fighting even with severe damage to the cerebellum, Can survive for over an hour without oxygen, Never shown to be tired to this day, Continued to fight after having the skin on his back shredded, being dealt multiple deep gashes to his limbs and torso, and having his arm bitten off) Range: Extended melee range to several dozen meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Black bladed weapons Intelligence: High (Has great knowledge of human anatomy, military tactics of open warfare, metallurgy, and livestock management, Is a highly skilled swordsman and martial artist, Knows several modern languages as well as several dialects of ancient Sumerian. For a time, SCP-076 was a head member of Mobile Task Force Omega-7 "Pandora's Box", a covert team consisting of trained operatives wielding and working alongside SCPs for tactical use, and was tasked with training the rest of the members of the task force in combat. SCP-076 is responsible for the deaths of over 100 task force members during his numerous containment breaches, and has even posed a threat to SCP-682. In his previous life as Hevel-Ab-Leshal, he was regarded as the most skilled soldier of the Daevite army, leading the Scarlet King's armies against gods like Mekhane and emerging victorious.), though this drops significantly when he enters his Rage State Weaknesses: Reckless and overly brutal, Will avoid lesser targets if he finds someone he deems a "Worthy opponent" Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Weapon Summoning:' SCP-076-2 has the ability to apparently materialize bladed weapons out of nowhere. Slow-motion video footage reveals that the blades in question are actually pulled from a miniature dimensional rift described as a "small hole in space." Where this portal leads is unknown, as is how SCP-076-2 is capable of generating said rifts. Footage of the blades in question shows them to be made out of a completely non-reflective black material appearing as a "black void in space." As the blades rapidly vanish after leaving the subject's possession, no structural analysis is possible at this time. The weapons SCP-076 have produced to date are: *A two-handed claymore with the edges covered in miniature saw blades *A six-foot mace with a head covered in automated spikes *A set of multiple large charkams with edges covered in miniature saw blades *A large axe *Daggers with edges covered in miniature saw blades *A large pair of mechanical scissors with the inner blades covered in miniature saw blades *A longsword with the edges covered in miniature saw blades Key: SCP-076-1 | SCP-076-2 | Hevel-Ab-Leshal Others Notable Victories: Soldier: 76 (Overwatch) Soldier: 76's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized and the Thorn was restricted) Kirito (Sword Art Online) Kirito's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized, Kirito has everything except his Project Alicization powers and equipment, and the Thorn was restricted) Notable Losses: SCP-096 (SCP Foundation) SCP-096's Profile (Both were High 8-C, the Thorn of SCP-076 was restricted, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Warriors Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Berserkers Category:Sociopaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Knife Users Category:Mace Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Axe Users Category:Hax Users Category:Murderers Category:Traitors Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1